


Delicate

by redsixred



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: stockings + lipstick
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575461) by thewaythatwerust. 



> It's my first time posting my art on Ao3 and also my first remix! I'm lucky to have remixed thewaythatwerust's marvelous artwork, which y'all need to see if you haven't. (PS. I'm sorry if you were expecting something more smutty, I was just in the mood for fluff, so...yeah.)
> 
> Also, many many thanks and hugs to mods of Stucky Remix 2020 for organizing this.
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
